Through Heaven and Hell
by Mythical Moonrabbit
Summary: Crystal Version timeline Three years had passed by since Ash had become the champ, but Misty had no news that he was still alive...so what happens when he comes back to resolve an never-forgotten romance? Ash/Misty, and a little Gary/Misty.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: Pokemon belongs to Nintendo and assorted companies/copyrights…. All I own is this plot and any new characters/derivations/blah blah…and my Gameboy. 

**A/N:** I'm Moonrabbit, by the way, and my penname is named after my favorite Pokemon, an Umbreon.

Okay. You know how in Crystal Version you try to find Misty to battle her and find her with this cooltrainer dude being lovey dovey on the bridge while Ash is being beat up by your character in Mt. Silver? Well, so what happened during the three years that he became the champ? This is my answer to them, and what happens when he comes back. This would not be some fake romance story. I plan to make this as real as I could.

Please excuse me for my grammar mistakes. I typed this as fast as I could and my brain's clouded up because I feel like a tired loser.

There will be flashback scenes in italics, although FFN usually strips them.

Dedicated to my fellow workers Prologue 

The Hope__

"Are there many strong trainers like you in Johto now?" the redheaded gym leader asked interestedly as she handed her newest winning challenger the Cascade Badge. "Because I'd really like to battle with them someday."

The green-haired girl named Crystal who was receiving the badge looked thoughtful for a moment. She was unlike most people Misty had seen, because she actually resembled another serious trainer Misty had once known. She had a pink bag on her back, a belt strapped with Pokeballs around her waist, finished by her Pokemon Gear around her neck. _Yup,_ Misty thought fondly. _I've seen that style somewhere before._

"Well, what do you mean by strong?" Crystal asked suddenly, catching Misty off her guard with such a strange question.

"What do I mean by strong?" Misty frowned. "I guess someone who can beat my lineup just the way you did." Crystal's Ampharos had merely sent a few Thunders and most of Misty's Pokemon just collapsed and fainted.

"The gym leaders, then."

Misty rolled her eyes. "Well, I do know that the gym leaders are strong. I've seen them in their elements before! But are there any trainers?"

Crystal chewed her lips for a moment. "I never actually met any," she said. "My rival could be considered pretty strong, but I don't think he's exactly stronger than you." Misty beamed. "But I did hear of one trainer that's stronger than anyone the Johto people had seen."

"Oh?"

"I don't really remember that much about him, but I've heard that he beat the Ultimate League three years ago, and said that he wanted to go to Mt. Silver to beat the legendary champion." Misty suddenly felt the hair on the back of her neck prickle coldly. "Let's see…yeah, and they heard that he beat the original champion, and had trained in the legendary Silver Cave ever since. He's said to be the strongest trainer there ever was. Nobody had ever lived to really determine whether it was true or not, because nobody had so far come back surviving the climb."

"Is he…is he a native of Johto?"

Crystal shook her head. "I don't really think so. I'd know him then, even though he's before my time. There are rumors that he's from some stupid town in Kanto, the same town where another gym leader was born. I know the gym leader's name," she added helpfully.

"Yeah?"

"Gary. Gary Oak."

Misty actually stumbled back, nearly falling into the Cerulean pool. _Then there's no mistaking him,_ she thought. _He's alive. Ash Ketchum is still alive._ "You sure about this?" she asked breathlessly.

Crystal shrugged. "But I really don't worry about that," she said, grinning. "After I beat Brock in Pewter and Gary in Viridian, I'm going to gain access to Mt. Silver myself. Then I'll climb it and see for myself if he's really real or not. Do you know him?"

"He's an old friend of mine," Misty said faintly.

"He is?"

Misty nodded resignedly. "Yeah," she said, and suddenly said, "Wait here." She dashed a wad of paper out of her pocket and scribbled _Time to come back_ on the crumpled sheet. Then she handed it to Crystal. "Only give it to him if you defeat him." Crystal nodded, confused. "But if you do defeat him, give it to him. Also, after you meet him, whether winning the battle or not, visit his mother in Pallet Town. Gary's sister will lead you to him."

"But why?" Crystal asked, confounded. "What's all this about?"

Misty knelt down before her, her green eyes large and sincere. "Please," she begged. "Just try to see him. And then…come back. I want to hear from your own lips that's he is still of blood and flesh, that he's still alive and kicking."

"Er…" and although Crystal still looked unsure, she nodded hard, to Misty's enormous relief.

Crystal's untimely visit had been three hours ago, but Misty was still in the same place as she had been before, staring at the water pensively. It couldn't be real…it couldn't be real…after three years of mourning, after three years of regret and sorrow, Ash Ketchum was alive…and a champion? How come nobody ever told her? How come not even the thinnest wisp of rumor reached her ear? It simply couldn't be true; Misty wanted to believe it, that her Ash was still alive, but also wanted to not believe it…for that meant that she didn't mean enough to him for him to try and contact her.

"I SAID I'm not going to climb the mountain!" Misty shouted.

"Misty…" Ash said soothingly, "come on…"

Misty folded her arms across her chest and looked at the imposing mountain with raised eyebrows. "Ash Ketchum, I told you that I actually value my life. If you think that I'm going to climb up with him in an attempt to break my neck then you're very, very wrong!"

"I got to agree with Misty here," Brock said. "Nurse Joy actually agreed to meet me for a date…"

"I thought it was for a…seminar?" Misty said shrewdly.

Brock avoided her eyes. "That too," he said, beet red.

"Back to you," Misty said. "We'll get two walkie talkies. Brock and I are going to wait down here for you to meet that master of yours, realize you can't beat him, and come down. Then, we're going back to Pallet Town like the smart, sensible people we seem and live the rest of our lives basking in glory. Brock and I will try to train harder for our gym leader jobs, and you and Gary can compete for the vacant gym."

Ash suddenly had the weirdest expression on his face.

"What?" Misty asked.

"You don't need to wait for me if you don't want to climb with me," he said suddenly.

"And why not?" Brock demanded.

"I'm not coming back down."

"WHAT?"

Ash sighed. "This time, I'm serious. I won't be coming back down…well, I will, actually, but not till I meet the greatest champion of all time, beat him, and then train with him to become even better. Only then will I come back, and I'll start my own league, Ketchum League."

He looked as if he half expected Misty to burst into laughter, but Misty felt oddly sad. "So…basically, you're leaving?"

"Yeah."

"Leaving? No kidding?"

Ash shrugged. "I guess this is goodbye, then."

Misty shook her head. "No, in that case, I'm climbing up with you. Brock too. We're going to drill some sense into that thick skull of yours and drag you back down."

Ash smiled faintly. "You can try," he said, and he looked so sober that Misty wondered what he meant.

Five minutes into the climb, and a snowstorm was already brewing. Misty had no idea for the life of her why things had become the way it was, but now she reflected that it was perhaps fate.

"We have to get to safety first!" Misty shouted.

"Yeah, this storm is blowing harder by the minute, and we can't see in sleet and snow!" Brock seconded Misty.

Even Pikachu agreed this time.

Ash hesitated, but he followed Misty, Brock, and Pikachu to an abandoned cave that seemed to be made by Ursarings. Misty sat down gratefully on the floor, which was cold but would soon be warm, and watched as Brock started a fire. Ash merely watched, his eyes abnormally dark with Pikachu on his shoulder. Suddenly, a determined expression came on his face. He pressed Pikachu into Brock's hands, and said, "Goodbye, then!" and dashed out into the snow.

It took a while for Misty and Brock to react.

"ASH!" Misty jumped up, wondering why she felt so distressed over a biker-breaker. "ASH!" She looked down and saw Brock's eyes, a flash of understanding in them. He nodded encouragingly. "Let's go, Pikachu. We're going to get him back. He's not leaving MY sight!"

And with that, Misty too left the warm shelter of the cave and ran out blindly into the snow, looking for an idiotic dork who always caused more trouble than he was worth. It was hard to see in the snow, very hard, and Misty and Pikachu were starting to grow discouraged and tired. But just as they were about to head back, Misty caught the familiar flash of that red cap of Ash's.

"ASH!" she shouted. "ASH!"

The wind blew harder, louder, drowning her voice.

"ASHHH!" she shouted again, hoping against hope that he'd hear.

The figure that was Ash paused, and turned around. "Misty?" he said in a low voice, but Misty caught it. "Misty?"

He stopped and waited as Misty and Pikachu stumbled themselves toward him, puffing for their breaths. "What the hell is wrong with you?" Misty shouted. "This is a storm! If you're so eager to meet this champion girlfriend of yours at least wait till it's nice and romantic, not horrid and idiotic!"

Ash lowered his head.

"And what's with you, anyway? Hadn't our three years of friendship mean anything to you? How could you just leave like this after all we've been through?"

Ash's shoulders slumped, and Misty's voice softened.

"Come back to the cave with us, Ash, please. I'll support and cheer for you all the way when you battle the champion, but please do come back. We need you…Pikachu and Brock need you…I need you…" The last words slipped out of her mouth without her knowing.

Ash faced her, and slowly put his hands on her shoulder. "Misty, if I come back to the cave with you, I'll never be able to leave."

"But…what about Pikachu?"

Ash turned away from her. "This is so very selfish of me, but I want him to be with you so you will always have something to remember me by."

Misty cocked her head in confusion, but before she could react further, Ash had put his hand under her chin, and tilted it up to meet his lips for a kiss. Misty was too surprised to respond as his arms drew her into a warm embrace that rendered her immune to the storm, to respond as he ran his hand through her hair, and to respond as he ran off in the distance without looking back.

As Misty put her fingers to her lips to relive the long-sought kiss, she heard the distant roar of an avalanche.

Misty was startled to realize that tears were running down her face as she recalled the last moments of her and Ash together. She and Brock had been devastated to learn that five bodies were recovered from the mass of ice and snow after the avalanche, all too mangled and frozen to be identified. Misty had spotted a red cap and Ash's blue jacket, and broke down crying over them. She still had them somewhere in her treasure trunk, which she kept all of her favorite things.

She realized that Pikachu had joined her sometime during the past hours, and seemed to feel her anguish. He must've missed Ash, Misty thought, feeling Pikachu lean his electric cheeks against Misty's, stroking her hair. And she did too. And what killed her the most was that she never had time to savor the taste of love she'd felt when she was in Ash's arms, that all Ash had now to remember her by was a bratty hot-tempered redhead. But she had great faith that he would come back, and when he does come back, things would be different. Very different indeed.

**A/N:** Like it? Hate it? Oh, and one last word: REVIEW.


	2. Overdue Chapter One

**Disclaimer: **Pokemon belongs to Nintendo and Mr. Satoshi and the other people. I own only my Gameboy and the plot.

**A/N: **So after a year and a half, I finally wrote this chapter! I don't know why inspiration struck today, but it did, and I'm not about to complain. I hope that some of my old readers will still be here, so I can properly apologize to you folks. As for new readers, welcome!

I do incorporate the new things from the newest season of Pokemon (I go on and I basically have advanced knowledge) but I'm going to assume some future happenings (e.g. the Champion) for the sake of the story.

Just for reference, this takes place six years after Ash leaves Pallet Town, because I figure it will take him three/four years to make it to his Champion stage (which is still rushing it) and because it will take Crystal another three years to beat the game (because after all, in real life, we can't possibly defeat sixteen gym leaders in seven days).

Without further ado, I present the long delayed Chapter Two. Enjoy!

Ash Returns 

"Finish it off with Flamethrower!"

Crystal's palms were wet with sweat as she watched, dry-mouthed, while her Ampharos was knocked against the wall of the cave with a strong burst of fire. _That was my strongest Pokemon,_ she thought as the electric Pokemon tried and failed to get back on her feet. _He really is much stronger than any gym leader._

The Champion raised his eyes to meet Crystal's. His expression had hardly changed throughout the battle; even when it was obvious that the girl was losing, he did not smile, although he would have jumped and screamed only a few years ago. "Well, do you give up?" he said, his tone neutral and devoid of any emotion.

"No," Crystal heard herself saying, and in her mind flashed an image of Misty. "No, not yet. I have…I have one Pokemon left."

Ash Ketchum only shrugged as she released a Quilava, evidently her starter Pokemon. He thought briefly about his own Cyndaquil, remembering how he had captured it. This one was not even a Typhlosion, and could not hope to defeat a third-stage fire Pokemon.

"My Charizard will finish him off very easily," he warned, as Charizard flapped his wings for emphasis. "I don't wish to harm your Pokemon too much. It will be hard to climb down the mountain without someone to protect you."

Crystal bit her lips. "I will beat you yet," she said, although she knew it wouldn't be true. He was only up to his second Pokemon, while she was up to her last. "Quilava…use…use…use Hidden Power!"

Her Pokemon began to glow as a burst of energy issued forth, but Charizard only flapped his wings and dodged the attack with ease and grace. "If that's the only attack your Quilava can use against Charizard," Ash warned, "he will get hurt very badly."

"But I want to win!" Crystal said, stamping her foot for emphasis. "I _have_ to win."

"Listen, you have a lot of promise," Ash said. "You managed to climb this stupid mountain and find me, and that's something very few people had done. What's more, you actually got past my Blastoise, which is more than what I can say for the other two. If you go back and train a little more, you may be able to do it. But not today."

Even to his own ears, he sounded pretentious. Misty would whack him if she heard him. After all, he had been one of those hotheaded trainers too, unwilling to accept defeat.

Crystal sighed. "It's not really for me, I guess," she admitted, as her hands dropped to her sides in defeat. "It's just that…well, I'm here to deliver a message, and I can't deliver it if I don't beat you."

Ash stared. That was something he hadn't heard for a while. "A message? You didn't have to come and beat me. You could just send a Pidgey up here or something."

"But Misty—I mean, the person who wanted to give you the message, wanted me to come here personally and see you, or something like that," Crystal said. "To make sure you are alive, I think."

Misty.

"Who did you say it was?" Ash said.

Crystal looked at him curiously, surprised at the first trace of emotion that flashed over the older boy's face. "Misty," she repeated carefully. "She's the Cerulean City's gym leader. I think she mentioned you know each other…you do, don't you?"

_We had a history._ "Yes, we do," Ash said, looking at his Charizard so she couldn't see his face. "How…how is she?"

"I guess she's fine," Crystal said. "Whatever it says on the note. I didn't look."

"Let me see the note," Ash said.

"But I can't. I haven't beaten you yet," Crystal said.

"Let me see it, or my Charizard will take it from you," Ash said quietly, stretching out his hand expectantly.

Crystal exchanged a look with her Quilava. She didn't want to get roasted over a note, and besides, Misty had been so eager… "Um, if you put it that way," she said, taking the note out of her pocket. "Here, Quilava. Go take it to him."

The boy's expression was calm and closed as he read what seemed to be a very short note. Crystal watched, arms around her Quilava, as Ash Ketchum closed his eyes briefly. She was surprised when he suddenly gave her a smile.

"Thank you," he said.

"For what? The note?" Crystal said, shrugging. "You're welcome, I suppose." She straightened up. "I should make my way down. So you won this battle, I guess."

Ash was pocketing the note. "No, it's a draw as of now," he said. "We can finish it up later."

Crystal groaned. "I'm not climbing this bloody mountain again, not anytime soon," she said, as she got on her bike.

"Maybe it won't be on this mountain," Ash said cryptically, and he disappeared back into the shadows where he'd come from.

---

Brock was staring at Misty, open-mouthed. "Huh?" he said again.

"No, no, you aren't listening!" the redhead said impatiently into the videophone. "Okay, so let me repeat what I just said. Delia Ketchum—that's Ash's mom whom you had a crush on—"

"I—"

"—she called me just a few minutes ago, and she told me she was visited by Crystal."

"I don't know who Crystal is."

"You saw her. She beat you a few months ago." Misty sighed impatiently when Brock blinked, still confused. "You know. Green hair. Weird hat. Has a Pokegear Lisa had. Goes around with a Quilava. Pink bag. Her?"

Brock frowned. "Oh, her," he said finally, grimacing. "I guess I do know her. What about her?"

"She visited Ash's mom."

"Why would she do that?" Brock wondered aloud.

"Were you listening at all?" Misty said, exasperated. "Because I told her to. I said that if she ever sees Ash again, go see his mother and tell her that he's alive, or something to that effect."

"Wait, wait, you are way too excited now. What about Ash? Are we talking about the same one?"

Misty groaned. "Honestly, _Brock_, yes, that Ash whom we lost back on Mount Silver," she said. "You know what this means, right?"

"Let's say I don't."

Misty did not bother yelling at Brock for his slowness. "He's coming back."

---

The trek down from the mountain was very different from the trek up the mountain. Of course, the weather could not have been more different, and the circumstances differed greatly as well. Ash, of course, had not thought that he'd be coming down till he was about fifty years ago and got scrambled in battle by another ten-year-old, but Misty's note had changed everything.

As he neared the Pokemon Center he left three years ago, he took out the note and read it again. The note sounded so achingly like Misty, so brief yet straightforward he had to put it away so he wouldn't lose the cool demeanor he always tried to maintain.

But he could not help wondering if this meant that Misty missed him.

He had missed her.

"Only one way to find out," he told his Raichu, as he pushed open the door to the Pokemon Center. A few minutes later, he was talking to Nurse Joy. "My name is Ash Ketchum," he began hesitantly. "You can take that Missing Person poster down."

---

"_The weather today is warm, but not hot; breezy, but not windy. Travelers are encouraged to hike in the mountains._

"_On national news, May Maple of Petalburg City has won her tenth Pokemon Contest to date with her Delcatty and Beautifly, while Gym Leader Whitney of Goldenrod City has announced her engagement to Gym Leader Brawly._

"_On a more local level, Reigning Champion Ash Ketchum is purported to have stayed at the Mount Silver Pokemon Center, and is expected to arrive at his hometown of Pallet Town this week. It is rumored that the Kanto Gym Leaders are organizing a special ceremony, and all nearby trainers are welcome to attend the gala."_

Gary gaped at his girlfriend. "You are kidding," he said.

"I'm not," Misty said, as she stroked her Gyarados. "Don't worry. The party—"

"Not the party. The whole Ash thing."

"Haven't you been watching the news lately?" Misty said curiously.

"No."

"Well then!"

---

The backyard of the Ketchum house was rowdy that particular morning. Indeed, as the radio announcer had said, _all_ the nearby trainers, and a few from Hoenn and Johto as well, had gathered there in hopes of catching a glimpse of the new Champion. May and Max, as well as a travel-worn Crystal, had come. Even Whitney and Brawly, who were not Kanto Gym Leaders, were there for the occasion.

Misty was nervous. So was Brock, funnily enough. Both were pacing back and forth, while Mrs. Ketchum, Tracey, and Professor Oak tried to get them to calm down.

Why was she so nervous?

Misty swallowed. Ash had called from Viridian and said he would be arriving at around ten.

It was nine fifty-five.

Would he have changed? Would he be so strong that he would think her childish that she still wore suspenders and had a ponytail? Would he have met so many new people that he thought her annoying? What if he had a girlfriend?

That last part, Misty supposed, wasn't fair. They'd never dated, and she had a boyfriend now; she'd begun dating Gary Oak a year ago, when she gave up any hopes of ever seeing Ash again.

Speaking of Gary, she wondered what he was thinking. Not happy, obviously. Sure, he was a Pokemon researcher and a gym leader now, but surely he had some resentment that Ash snatched the title he'd always wanted. Misty tried to catch his eye, but he looked determinedly away from her, instead engaging in a conversation with Crystal.

Gary knew about Ash and Misty.

"He's not here yet," Delia said when it was ten oh five. "You don't think he got mugged on the way?"

"But he's sixteen," Brock said.

"And a half," added Misty.

"So?" Delia said. "He could still get mugged. I remember that time when he's five—"

"Mom, please!"

Everyone quieted down, and as one looked up to see a grinning dark-haired boy standing beside Mr. Mime, who obviously Teleported him from outside without anyone's notice.

"Ash!"

And with that, his mother flung herself upon him, while everyone around began clapping and cheering.

When Delia Ketchum was done, Ash was almost trampled by the others. Everyone in presence wanted to shake his hands. Reporters wanted to interview him. Little kids wanted his autographs. Ironically, those people who had been friends with him—Brock, Misty, Gary, and May—were jostled back while everyone fought to be first in line.

But Misty could still see Ash from where she stood, and she saw the changes in him. Subtle changes that she would not have noticed if he hadn't left. He was taller, face slightly more tanned, hair slightly longer, smile somewhat more restrained. But he still looked the same and appeared to act the same, even if there was a new gravity about him.

She felt immature and insignificant.

Finally, when Sabrina was done talking to him, he turned to his four friends. For some reason, Ash looked slightly bashful.

"Hey," he said, holding out his hand uncertainly.

The four of them looked at each other, till finally May decided she would be the first to shake his hand. "Missed you," she said with a grin. "Glad you're back."

Brock was next. "Better not run off again," he said, clapping Ash on the shoulder.

Gary and Misty looked at each other, and reached out for Ash's hand at the same moment, ending in a very awkward handshake.

"So the big-shot's back, eh?" Gary said, smirking.

"Guess so," Ash said. "How are you, Misty?"

"I'm just as fine as ever," Misty said, wondering if it would seem inappropriate if she kissed him on the cheek. She decided not to. "Glad you're finally back so I can kick your butt in Pokemon battles."

Ash laughed. "We'll see," he said. "We'll see."

And then he was whisked away to cut the giant cake Erika had brought with her.

"Time for food!" announced Delia cheerily. "Anyone up for that?"

A chorus of "yes" responded, and even May and Brock ran to join Max to fight for the cake. After a moment, Misty and Gary approached the food table as well, holding hands as they usually did, and Misty would be lying if she didn't feel somewhat triumphant that Ash saw the interlaced fingers and frowned slightly.

Catching up would take a while.

**A/N: **And it will, although the next update should be in January, if I'm lucky.

A few things—

I didn't realize Crystal would play a big part in the story, and she won't be a main character, but she'll stick around for a fresh POV. Whether she becomes a Mary Sue or not is completely up to you.

I was tempted to have a love triangle (add May into the relationship) but I decided that's too confusing; still, I hope you don't mind certain vibes I might unconsciously sneak in.

It isn't fair for Gary, I think, since Misty prefers Ash over him, so you'll excuse me if I take this romance a little slower. It has to be a tad realistic, you know!

Other than that, I hope this chapter is worth the wait or the read, and I hope you will leave me feedback to show that at least, I haven't been forgotten.

(I haven't, right?)

Thank you so much!

_Thanks to the reviewers of the Prologue:_

Thunderstorm—that's an awesome idea, except I don't have the skills to write it creatively. But it's funny about beating Ash; I've never had any problems with Pikachu, but like you that Snorlax is absolutely impossible until I got my brother's Rhydon.

Ash and Misty forever—of course, Ash/Misty. Gary/Misty is tolerable, but I can't write it willingly.

Hikari no Purinsesu—you could write a story too (or maybe you did, because this comment is more than a year old). I didn't have Crystal beat him, because Crystal isn't that strong yet.

pika-chan—(winces) sorry for the long wait.

shadow-fox313—definitely finishing it. I hope you're still around to read it.

Dusk—I have a problem with updates. Sorry.

ShAdOw60111—I wrote more, but…it's a bit overdue. (eep)

SSJ4Gohan2—thanks. Here's the overdue update.

DBZGirl202—well, you'll see what happens. D

LORDLUFFY07 OF THE MERRY GO—I've stopped twiddling them! (holds up for you to see)

To all of you: Sorry for the wait!

_--MR_


	3. Chapter Two

**Disclaimer: **Pokemon belongs to Nintendo and Mr. Satoshi and the other people. I own only my Gameboy and the plot.

Warnings and further notes:

This fic may contain spoilers for the anime. I credit everything I know about the anime to Serebii dot Net and my Japanese friends.

The characters will not act as they do on TV, because they are all 16, 17 ish in this story, with minor character Crystal being 13/14.

The ship is strictly Ash/Misty, although other ships, Gary/Misty for one, do make appearances, as well as those mentioned in passing (I had Whitney/Brawly in Chapter One). While I respect your ship choices, I cannot change mine, because that'll undo the whole foundation of this story.

**A/N: **Well, told you chapter three would be faster. I'm glad that people are still reading this, although somewhat sad that I lost most my old readers (to new readers: I love you guys all, no need to worry about that).

Realized I forgot Pikachu in the second chapter. Pshew, silly me. I revised it in my original draft, but forgot to in this one. I'll upload that one once the fic is more stable, so I won't kill my templates.

Enjoy, my lovelies!

-Reacquainting- 

The party was not over till well into the afternoon, when finally Koga and Janine declared that prolonged celebrations were not good for their ninja trainings, and became the first two to leave the merry company.

Following their examples, the guests slowly began to disperse. The neighborhood kids ran merrily off, their laughs echoing down the streets, while the older ones—trainers, parents, and neighbors—said goodbye, shook Ash's hand one last time, and left as well.

Brock and Misty, however, were invited to stay for supper. After exchanging a look, they agreed. "There won't be any challenger coming, anytime today," Brock said.

Supper took longer than usual. Misty had the vague feeling that Delia was trying to keep her and Brock there, to rekindle old times, almost. She kept on making excuses to look at the popcorn and leaving the kitchen, and looked somewhat disappointed when they did not strike out a conversation in her absence.

"You could stay for the night, if you want," Mrs. Ketchum offered as Brock and Misty, having finished the awkward supper, began donning their jackets. "It's not as if you've never stayed over before."

Misty hesitated. On the one hand, it was a long way to Cerulean City. On the other, it was awkward to try to relive the old times, when so many months had passed by. Besides, she didn't know what Ash was thinking, and she didn't want to intrude.

"It's a long way back, you know," Delia tried again.

"I don't know," Misty said. "Brock…you decide."

Brock finally settled the matter. "Well, Ash, up to you," he said, and even though he sounded nonchalant, Misty could tell that he was nervous.

"Stay," Ash said, his arms around Pikachu, who hadn't willingly parted from Ash's arms all day. "We have a lot of catching up to do."

"We sure do," Misty said. "The only problem is, where to start?"

"I'll be going, then," Delia Ketchum said brightly, ascending the steps to her room. "Don't get too wild down there."

When his mother was gone, Ash pointed to the chairs around the kitchen table. "Let's all take a seat. How about we start with Brock?"

---

Gary kicked a stone as he headed back toward his house, listening the excited chatters of the people around him.

"Isn't he the coolest? Pallet Town finally has its own champion!"

"Delia must be so proud. If only he were my son!"

"He's the coolest trainer!"

"I want to be just like him!"

"He is _so_ cute!"

_Strong. Powerful. _Maybe. Maybe Ash was no longer the idiot he used to play with. _Cute. Never._ Gary shook his head. He wanted to shout that Ash was not cute, that Ash never had a cheerleading squad just for him, that Ash was not the one dating Misty. But he didn't, because that was childish, and he didn't want to admit any of it.

Besides, Ash always got everything.

And Gary wasn't blind. He saw how Misty looked at him. Adoring eyes. It disgusted him. Not that he particularly liked Misty; he liked her because she was spirited and she was strong, and he saw her as an equal and not a sniveling fangirl. But just because he didn't love her didn't mean that he wouldn't feel jealous, that his girlfriend would rather be with a former pipsqueak than him.

_But you shouldn't feel inferior. You are Ash's rival. You are his equal._

After all, he was a gym leader. He wasn't a pushover himself.

"It's so neat, isn't it?" the girl named Crystal popped up beside him. "It must be awesome to know someone so strong!"

"Sure," Gary said nonchalantly. "Sure," he said again, more convincingly, but Crystal had already bounded away with her Quilava.

---

Misty couldn't sleep. There were times in the past when her back would be so happy to touch a bed that she would doze off immediately, but not anymore. Three years; for three years, she had slept in her room at her gym, and her body had gotten used to the silky feel of her sheets, that the rougher counterpart at the Ketchum guest room kept her awake.

And she didn't want to sleep. She wanted to think about, well, Ash. Who else could she think about, after that long talk at the table?

_Long, true, but so artificial._

None of them bothered to say anything worth saying.

It wasn't enough that she heard about Brock's five girlfriends and his gym escapades. She visited and called Brock often enough to know about his Joys and Jennys and Lisettes and Tammys and how he was rejected by all of them. As for gyms, well, gym leaders usually knew about each other pretty well. Besides, she'd even watched some of his battles with his challengers and siblings.

Of course, Misty did no better herself. Once she found Ash's dark eyes looking at her, she began to stutter and went on a prolonged praise of her Gyarados and new Vaporeon. She did not bother to mention that she'd burned candles for Ash when Brock and her managed back from Mount Silver. She talked more about the new clothes she had than the tears she shed for him; more about challengers like Crystal than the many letters she'd written, but had no chance to send out.

And Ash.

He was the most superficial of them all. Maybe he had the most to tell. Maybe she needed to hear about how he'd made it through the avalanche, got saved by the Old Champion, beat him, and stayed to train. Maybe.

But she wanted to know what he thought after he kissed her. Why he didn't want to come back. If he thought about her, or anyone, at all. If he cared that she was dating Gary. If he remembered all the fun they had. If he remembered all the promises they kept.

If he still cared about anything, after he fulfilled his dream.

Like her.

_Dammit, Misty. You're not fourteen anymore. You aren't lovesick!_ Misty swung her legs over the bed and sat up. Brock was happily snoring away on his top bunk, but Misty had had enough. She wanted to get some fresh air. She needed to clear her head.

Misty threw on a windbreaker over her oversized nightshirt, and padded down to the door, combing her unruly red hair with her fingers as she did so. It wasn't very late yet, it appeared. She could still see the crescent of the moon.

She opened the door.

And paused, because someone was standing on the front porch, overlooking the small garden his mother kept.

"Ash?" Misty called softly.

He turned around slowly, and she couldn't see his expression under the dimness of the night. "You can't fall asleep either?" he said lightly.

"Nope," Misty answered. "I guess you can't either."

Ash shrugged. Misty noted, with a pang, how different he was. Maybe to everybody else, he acted like the same kid who disappeared three years ago, but to her, not at all. It was hard not to notice how reserved and distant he was.

He was not the ten-year-old boy she'd befriended so long ago, not anymore. Misty wasn't one who was averse to changes, but she did feel somewhat sad.

And then she felt selfish for even regretting that Ash had grown up and reached his potential—at least, almost.

"Um, any particular reason?" Misty said nervously, closing the door gently behind her.

"Thinking about stuff, I guess," Ash said. "It feels so different, being back here."

Misty waited.

When Ash didn't offer anything else, she tried again. "How's Pikachu getting along with Raichu?" she asked, referring to the two Pokemon Ash did not keep in Pokeballs.

"Okay enough, I guess. Fought over the bed, and who gets to nuzzle my feet, but both of them are sleeping under it." Ash sighed. "I almost forgot how possessive Pikachu is."

_But I am too._

Misty closed her eyes and breathed the night air. Ash did not move, standing still as a statue. "Well," she said, when it was obvious that conversation had died, "I guess I'll be going back to bed. Got a full day at the Gym tomorrow, what with all the trainers you attracted over here."

Ash laughed.

"Goodnight—"

"Wait." Ash's hand fell lightly on her shoulder. "Let's not go yet. Keep me company a while more. It'd be a while before I can get away from the interviewers tomorrow, and I'd rather spend tonight with someone…you know."

"I do?"

"You want to take a walk around Pallet? Haven't been here for so long."

Misty nodded. "Sure," she said.

The walk was silent at first. There wasn't much to see, during the night, except for the sparse streetlamps that gave everything an orange hue. After five minutes or so, Misty was feeling sleepy. The cool night did help to calm her down, she supposed. She stifled a yawn as Ash went down toward the Oaks' house, when he suddenly stopped.

"That's Gary's house," Ash said.

"Yes," Misty said, for lack of a better thing to say.

"You go there often?"

"I usually stay at Cerulean," Misty answered. "He comes and visit. As do Brock," she added hastily.

Ash took a deep breath. It took him a deal of effort to get the next words out.

"Did you miss me?"

Misty was taken aback. "Ex-excuse me?" she stammered.

"Forget it. Never mind." Ash began walking again, but much faster than before.

"Why?"

Ash shrugged. "Sentimentality, I suppose," he said, not turning back.

"Of course I missed you," Misty said. "I…you are my best friend, Ash. How could I not?"

Ash paused in the middle of the road. "Are you angry at me, for never sending you word that I'm, well, where I was?"

Misty smiled despite herself. "No, Ash, I can never be mad at you," she said, and that was true. If she did not strangle him for destroying her bike, that meant something. "But…I think I was unsettled, you know, that Crystal knew about you before me."

"Both trainers I defeated before her are of Johto, as is she," Ash said. "It's not as if…I were deliberately keeping it from you."

"I know," Misty assured him. "And I'm not mad. Ash…"

"It's late," he said abruptly. "Let's go rest. We both of us have a big day tomorrow."

Misty blinked, but tried not to show how hurt she was. _What did I say wrong?_ She wondered furiously, as she followed Ash back to the house. Just before she went inside her room, however, he said—well, whispered, "I missed you too."

She had an urge to turn, to see if she'd actually heard or imagined it, but didn't.

Misty went inside the room quickly, and fell asleep.

- - -

In the morning, Gary Oak came over to walk Misty back to her Gym.

From the window, Ash watched as the two of them walked down, slowly disappearing from view. His eyes never left their hands, joined together so naturally.

When they had disappeared completely, he turned, and began down the stairs.

"Mom, I'm awake now."

-

**A/N: **Even though it's been so long, this chapter has been here since…a long time, growing in my head. It wasn't supposed to be quite this…well, _obvious_ that Ash and Misty like each other, but hey, I restrained the so-called fluff.

I think tensions between Ash and Gary should commence, no? (grins wickedly) Should be fun.

Anyway, please review! They keep me up and smiling, you know!

_Thanks to the reviewers of the chapter one:_

dbzgtfan2004—don't worry, it's staying Ash/Misty.

Hakajin—I thought at the Ketchum's backyard would be more to Ash's liking, and banquet hall is too hard for me to write (P). Lisa is the trainer from the third movie who has a Pokegear. I didn't explain who she was because Brock and Misty were both familiar with the girl. (She won't be making an appearance, so don't worry if you don't know her.)

taiki-kun—aww, I'm sorry, but I can't. Gary/Misty will ruin the plot.

Ocean Flower—how sweet! Thank you!

SunLight—yup, sorry about that, Sunny.

Kittona—you're absolutely right. I did forget Pikachu in chapter two. However, while Pikachu did not want to leave Ash, he shoved him to Misty and ran off, and before anyone could do anything, there was the avalanche, and they haven't heard from Ash since.

anabell—nope. Here it is!

_--MR_


End file.
